


Unrequited Love

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lifty and Shifty try to hang out with the Harvey Girls. The only problem is the Harvey Girls aren't willing to deal with two more raccoons, let alone ones that are attracted to them...





	Unrequited Love

It was a beautiful day in Harvey Street, and the Harvey Girls were happily playing inside the common room of their trailer. The three of them - Audrey, Dot and Lotta - had just outsmarted a band of raccoons that had tried to interfere with their activities an hour before. And with them out of the way, the girls were free to enjoy the rest of their day together.

“Boy, am I glad we were able to get rid of those raccoons together,” said Lotta.

“They may have been persistent, but in the end, they proved to be no match for us,” Dot agreed.

“The last thing I wanna deal with,” Audrey mentioned, “is even one more raccoon coming our way!” Dot and Lotta nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to the Harvey Girls, however, their conversation was being overheard - and the girls themselves were being watched - by the very animal Audrey was talking about. Two of them, in fact.

From a bush not too far from the Harvey Girls’ trailer, two raccoon brothers were hiding and watching their targets hang out. The younger one of them held a pair of espionage goggles in his hands and was looking through them, spying on the girls as he did so. These raccoons weren’t the same as the ones the Harvey Girls outwitted so often; these were dark green raccoons, and the older of them wore a fedora on his head.

Not to mention the fact that they had far different plans for the girls than any of the other raccoons would ever have...

“Subjects spotted,” Lifty said as he lowered the goggles from his face.

“Lemme see,” replied Shifty. His brother handed him the goggles so he could take a look as well.

“What’re they doing?”

“I don’t know, probably talking about how much they hate our kind,” Shifty said.

“Still?!” Lifty sounded like he couldn’t believe it. “What do those girls have against us?”

“I mean, sure, those other raccoons just want to steal their stuff and cause trouble and whatnot, but--“

Before he could say anything more, Shifty placed his hand over Lifty’s mouth to stop him from talking. They then looked over at the Harvey Girls. They were still playing, talking and having no clue as to what the raccoons were up to. Shifty sighed in relief and pulled his hand off of Lifty’s mouth.

“Listen, bro,” said Shifty, quietly. “If we’re gonna make this work, we can’t let them know what we’re up to. One false move, and they’ll probably find a way to drive us off!”

“Oh, of course.”

“And there’s only one way we can stop THAT from happening. We’ve got to wait until the right timing, and then show those awesome girls what we really want from them,” Shifty explained.

“And then we’ll be able to steal their hearts...” Lifty finished.

“And they will be ours! Hehehehehehehe~!!” The raccoons snickered in unison.

Dot’s eyes widened as she stopped what she was doing. She could have sworn she’d heard something familiar...

“Uh, girls?”

Audrey and Lotta turned to look at Dot. “Yeah?”

“Did you hear something?” Dot asked as she looked around the room. She didn’t see anything, however; it seemed that she and her friends were the only ones in the room.

“No,” Audrey replied.

“Me either,” Lotta said, agreeing with Audrey.

“Hmm...” Dot placed her hand on her chin, looking a bit suspicious. “Why do I get the feeling that two certain coons are watching us...?”

Audrey and Lotta just looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about.

“Dot, that’s ridiculous,” said Audrey.

“Yeah, we already got rid of the raccoons that were bothering us,” Lotta pointed out. “Didn’t we?”

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Audrey stood up from where she’d been sitting, went over to the front door and opened it. Lifty and Shifty were standing at the door, both pretending they hadn’t heard it open for a moment.

“Oh, hi, Audrey!” Lifty said.

“Looking adorable as ever, I see,” Shifty added.

Audrey cringed in shock, recognizing who they were, and then closed the door so she wouldn’t have to deal with them. She then walked back over to Dot and Lotta before she sat back down with them.

There was another knock on the door not long afterward. This time, Dot went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw a raccoon in a pizza delivery uniform.

“Excuse me, did somebody order a triple pepperoni pizza?” He showed her a pizza box he had in his hands.

Almost immediately, Dot knew it was Shifty. She quickly told him, “No, thank you, I’m on a diet.”

Just before she shut the door, Shifty mentioned, “But it’s free!”

Dot rolled her eyes and went back over to her friends. Then there came another knock on the door. Since Audrey and Dot had already answered once, Lotta got up and answered the door for them.

“Excuse me,” said the raccoon at the door, “may I interest you in adding this bunny toy to your collection?”

He showed her a stuffed bunny, but Lotta immediately recognized him as Lifty and closed the door.

“It’s not like I wanted this, either...” Lifty said to himself as he tossed the bunny aside, a faint squeaking noise accompanying its landing.

Just after Lotta had sat down again, there was a final knock on the door. Audrey sighed to herself in irritation before she stormed up to the door. But instead of answering, she spoke through the door, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of losing her temper.

“Listen, you two!” said Audrey, “we have enough raccoon problems as we do, and you’re just making them worse! If you don’t leave us alone right now, I’m gonna tie you up with my jump rope and turn you maniacs into a yo-yo! Understand?”

“Yes, princess!” Lifty said on the other side.

Audrey growled to herself in irritation and turned the turn lock on the door. She then went to close the curtains of the windows so the unwanted guests wouldn’t be able to look in the trailer. Lifty and Shifty stood at the door, both of them a bit disappointed that their attempts to visit the Harvey Girls had failed.

“Is it just me, or are these girls playing hard to get?” Lifty asked.

“This is why we should stay with Tootie,” replied Shifty. “At least she doesn’t reject us.”

Lifty just looked at him for a moment, but then realized he was right and shrugged in resignation. “Yeah, not wrong there...”


End file.
